This specification relates to radio frequency (RF) and microwave receivers and devices.
RF and microwave circuits and devices commonly use metal components or electrically conductive components. The presence of metal or electrically conductive components renders these circuits and devices highly susceptible to interferences and damage from electromagnetic energy. Compact RF and microwave circuits operating at low voltages are especially vulnerable to such interferences and damage. Notably, RF and microwave communication devices and systems are equipped with antennas as part of their wireless receiver and transmitter modules which provide a direct pathway for electromagnetic radiation to RF and microwave circuits and devices within such systems and can cause undesired interferences or damage to the RF and microwave circuits and devices.